Consumed
by captaincrunchers
Summary: "You're a coward." The big man slurred in his prisoner's face. "Nothing but a coward. And no one, not even your fancy police commissioner daddy can save you now." He pressed a gun tightly against the woman's temple, and pulled the trigger. With that final, fatal shot, the Reagan family was changed forever.
1. Chapter 1

A/N - This is my first Blue Blood's fic, so please go easy on me! This story has been in my head for a while, and I plan for it to unravel over several chapters. Reviews are greatly appreciated! :)

**The Beginning of the End**

_Three Weeks Earlier_

"Danny, wait!" The urgency in his wife's voice was enough to stop the Detective before he slammed the door. "Look at me babe, please just look at me." Linda cradled his face in her hands, stroking his unshaved cheeks, then laid her head on his shoulder. "I love you."

"I love you too, but I have to go." Drawing away, he ran from the house. Ran before she could see the tears that threatened to spill down his face. Ran before he crumpled in a heap on the floor. Ran before his dear Linda saw how weak he had become.

he muttered, pressing the gas pedal to the floor as he sped away. Linda would be upset, that he knew for a fact, but three long months of undercover work had taken their toll on the detective. He found himself unable to smile at things that had once made him happy, even his kids.

Jack and Sean didn't deserve this, they did not deserve a father who was half of a man. A father who could never quite leave the job behind. A father who lied for a living. What had he become?

Danny forced back a sob, and mashed his fist against the steering wheel. Why was he so weak?

His phone rang, interrupting the terrible thoughts that were coming much too frequently. "Reagan"

"Danny, get here ASAP. Vinson's talking."

"I'm on my way Baez." Finally, a distraction from the dark cloud that loomed above him.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

**A/N - I'm still deciding if I am going to continue this story. It sounded a lot better in my head than when I've actually written it so far, so my updates might not be very frequent if I lose my inspiration. Reviews and insight are appreciated. :)**

"What do we got?" As the detective strode to his desk, all signs of his earlier meltdown were gone. The feelings were shoved back deep down inside of him, and Danny Reagan was ready to work.

Maria Baez looked up from behind a stack of paperwork, "Vinson's in the box, but he's clammed up. I can't get nothing out of him."

"Well let's just, you know, loosen his tongue." Danny turned away from his partner, but not before she grabbed his arm.

"You good Reagan?"

Danny spun to face her, wanting to ask her how he could possibly be good after the three months of hell he had just lived through. But he didn't. Baez could not possibly understand the pain he felt, and he was not about to make her share it. Danny cared for her too much. He turned back away, "I'm fine."

"You know this guy is going to try to get to you. He's gonna try to break you Danny."

"Not if I break him first."Danny strode to the interrogation room, holding the door for his partner. "Let me take the lead on this. This guy has information we need, and I'm not leaving until I get it."

The man seated at the table sneered when they walked in. " I was wondering when they'd send you in Detective Reagan. Or should I call you Jason Keller?"

"It's nice to see you too Vinson. How's prison been treating you?" Danny pulled his chair away from the table. "I hear the cafeteria food is to die for."

" You think you're so smart Detective, but you're not. Velazquez is gonna make you pay. And then you won't be laughing." The man leaned over the table towards Danny. "You're a dead man Detective Reagan."

"That's funny, cause I'm not the one wearing handcuffs." Danny could feel Vinson's hot breath on his neck, and he leaned even closer. "Where's Velazquez, Vinson? Give me his location and maybe we can work something out for you."

"I don't have a death wish, Detective! But I'll tell you this - you better find him before he finds you. Velazquez doesn't like traitors, and he hates cops." Vinson sneered. "Unfortunately for you, you're both."

"I'm not scared of Velazquez. Tell me where he is, so we can talk. Face to face." Danny pulled his cell phone out of his pocket and slid it across the table. "Set us up a meeting."

Vinson straightened a little, staring at the cell phone. "And what do I get?"

Danny glanced at Baez before replying. "My sister is the Assistant DA. I could pull some strings, make your arrest look like it never happened.

"Give me a few minutes to think about it."

Danny glanced at his watch, "The offer expires in ten minutes. It's too good of a deal for you to pass up." He pushed the metal chair back and stood. "We'll be waiting."

Danny could feel Baez's stare as they strode down the hallway. He ignored her, sorting through files on his desk until her silent stare become more than he could handle. "What?  
"I know you have been gone for three months Reagan, but you haven't clued me in at all. What was going on in there? And what kind of plea deal was that?" Maria slammed her desk drawer shut. "I'm your partner, Danny. I need to know these things."

" I worked with Marcus Vinson when I was undercover. Velazquez uses him to seek out potential 'clients' for his drug operation. Marcus hangs out with the local teens. He befriends them and gets them hooked on drugs, so they keep going back to Velazquez for more."

"And where did you fit into the drug operation?" Maria's voice was tentative; she was treading sensitive ground with her partner.

" I fit wherever he needed me." Danny knew that he needed to answer her, needed to let her in. But he couldn't, at least not yet. He hadn't even sorted through it all himself. "The ten minutes are up. Let's go see what Mr. Vinson has decided."


End file.
